Advancement of modern security techniques have benefited greatly from electronic advances in multimedia sensing and transmission, such as smaller and less expensive video cameras and monitoring devices. Security equipment and a corresponding staff and/or monitoring location may generally be found in any semi-public or common use environment. A particular area such as a school campus, institution, building, or collection thereof, may be therefore be protected by a security installation—an arrangement of surveillance and restriction devices electronically connected and may be operated by dedicated security personnel. Such a security installation, including features such as video monitors, remote door locks, mechanical gates, motion and other sensors and RFID tags for identifying and tracking people and objects, may be selected for a particular area, facility, building or campus for providing security and intrusion detection for those within.